Jude Rivers
Jude Rivers was a minor character of the Hunters novels. He was a supernatural creature hunter and worked for the ECCO. Biography Jude was born in 1970. There is not much known about his youth or family. In 2010, he gets attacked by Sazael in a fight in the ECCO Headquarters. During the battle he constantly loses strength and eventually dies of his injuries. Physical Appearance Jude is tall and very well-toned with strong muscles and high physical fitness. He has wavy blonde hair about chin-length that he wears loose. Jude's eyes are jade green. He is known to have a friendly face and to look very pretty and, in the eyes of most women, "hot". Career History Jude started his agent training in 1988. His mentor was Trevor Mellick which he was a good friend of. He passed his exams in 1993 with 45 points, reaching less points in theory than in practice. He later became a top agent. Jude was the mentor of Olivia Morgan. Functions and Work Behaviour Jude is a very good fighter. He is resolute and has a lot of stamina which manifests in his ability to fight for hours without taking a break. He is a very good martial arts fighter which is also his weapon of choice. With his fists, Jude fights ten times better than with a gun. He is also a good tracker. Jude likes to work with less-experienced agents and teach them. He has good social skills and loves to share his knowledge and abilities with other people. As long as he is respected, Jude also has respect for everyone else and would never talk somebody down. Operations * Fight against the vampires in the warehouse (Volume 1) * Fight against the vampires at the gas station (Volume 1) * Search for Ronan (Volume 1) * Search for Lacey Cornwall (Volume 1) * Fight against Damian Clarke (Volume 1) * Final Showdown of Volume 1 * Tracking the lonely wolf (Volume 2) * Final Showdown of Volume 2 * Search for Noah Fields (Volume 3) * Search for Julian Waters (Volume 4) * Search for Henry Rigato (Volume 5) * Search for and fight against Sazael (Volume 5) * Search for Joshua and Toby (Volume 5) * Battle against Sazael and the Shadow Souls (Volume 5) Kills * Ryan Edwards (Volume 1) * Ronan Blayne (Volume 1) Personality Jude is a quite relaxed, cool-headed person. He is funny, polite and kind and would never betray someone. Jude is reliable and loyal, taking his duties seriously and acting very responsible. Before Jude says or does something, he thinks about it and tries to evaluate the consequences of his actions. In discussions, he is a quiet person, not wanting to hurt people or to say something wrong. Jude is brave, energetic and has a strong personality, but is still submissive to his employers and never breaks the rules. Jude has high social skills. He thinks that "hate" is a very strong word while he mostly just says that he "doesn't like" a person. Also, he has respect for everybody and tolerates every opinion even if he thinks it's false. Jude likes to teach other people and is very forgiving. Relationships Olivia Morgan Jude was Liv's mentor in her training years. He supports and, even in her later agent career, tries to protect her while she always respects and admires him. They have a strong bond which is as well collegial as amicable. While Liv feels comfortable and safe when Jude's present, he is proud of her like he would be of a little sister or even a daughter. Liv saves Jude's life once in Volume 5. When Zahira foresees his death, she is completely desperate. After Jude died, Liv suffered heavily from it and screamed crying while seeing him die. Trivia * His death is foreseen by Zahira Morgan. * Juliet Cooper thinks that Liv had an affair with Jude in Volume 1 because she thinks he's very pretty. * Jude thinks he attracts wounds and injuries what may be true. * He was the opponent of Zahira Morgan in her 2008 exams. * As well Andy Blayne as Scarlett Edwards wanted to kill Jude because he killed people they loved, but both trials didn't work. Category:Minor Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:ECCO Members Category:Hunters Category:Agents